This invention relates to communications systems, including but not limited to tracking call information for radio frequency (RF) communication systems.
The basic operation and structure of a land mobile radio system is well known. Land mobile radio systems typically comprise one or more radio communication units and one or more repeaters that transceive information via the RF communication resources. These communication resources may be narrow band frequency modulated channels, time division multiplex slots, frequency pairs, and so forth. Land mobile radio systems may be organized as trunked communication systems, where a plurality of communication resources is allocated amongst a group of users by assigning the repeaters on a communication-by-communication basis with an RF coverage area.
Land mobile radio systems are useful for providing communications for many different types of users, including police agencies, fire departments, businesses with dispatch requirements such as ambulances and taxis, utilities, armed forces, trucking, and so forth. Often times, the system operators desire various methods of tracking the numerous phone calls placed on their systems throughout the day. Desired methods include billing and logging or recording of calls taking place on each system.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing call information to assist in tracking calls in a communication system.